Misplaced
by Pii
Summary: What would happen if Kuma was sending the Straw Hats to different places during the separation? Find out what would each character do on the other's place!


**Amazon Lily**

 **Part 1**

 **Zoro**

He woke up in the middle of a jungle. His body was aching with pain, as they are not properly healed yet. He rubbed his head and looked around him.

 _Where are they?_

Just a moment ago, they were fighting- running away from Kuma. Everyone else was there. _Where'd they disappear to? Did they get lost?_

Zoro was not sure how did he get there. _Maybe they really did get lost_. Zoro shrugged it off. _What a pain_ , he thought. He got off and began to look for them, ignoring the sharp pain of his reopened wounds.

After a while of walking, he paused and looked around. _Isn't this the same place he was on earlier?_ Zoro shrugged it off, and continue walking. He felt some kind of presence watching him the entire time, but they didn't do anything. So Zoro continued walking.

After a little while of more walking, Zoro stopped to take some rest. _How long does this jungle go_? He managed to catch some breath. The creatures were still watching him, he knew it. _What do they want?_ Zoro readied his hand to unsheathe his swords, as he decided to call out to them, "Come out already. I know you are following me."

The creatures came out, revealing themselves to be… three women.

"We are not following you!" One of them answered.

Not following? Zoro raised an eyebrow. But he was pretty sure he felt those eyes more than once.

"You kept returning to the same spot." The other one said.

"I did not!" Zoro replied. "Th-The place moved, okay!"

"No, it didn't." The three of them answered in unison. Zoro _tch_ -ed. There are a lot of things in his head right now, at least for now he could finally ask for his current location.

"Oi, can I ask you something?" Zoro began, "Where is this?"

"Mm? This place? Then you really are an outsider, then."

"Hm…? Yeah… just tell me where I am already."

"This is Amazon Lily, and we are the Kujas."

"A…Amazon Lily?" Zoro gasped. That was quite far than he expected. How the hell did he arrived here in first place? He thought back, back then… Kuma used some kind of his powers on him. That must be it. Zoro tried to calm down as he began asking again, "A…Alright. Did you see some man? Boy? A guy with straw hat? He has a scar on his face."

Upon hearing what Zoro just asked, the women gasped. Zoro tilted his head in confusion as the women asked him what he just said. Zoro repeated as he was told to do so.

"A…A man… There is a man... on this island?" They began to stutter.

"He is wearing a straw hat. And he is your friend?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked back. "Yeah. I don't know where he is, though. Also if you see some guy with swirly eyebrow or a long-nosed guy he is also our friend. And…" Before Zoro could describe the rest of his nakamas, the women gasped again.

"Men… there are men…"

Zoro stopped and got confused, instantly asked back. "What's wrong with men?"

"There's never been a man… on Amazon Lily." One of them answered. "They're forbidden here!"

"But you seemed ok with me?"

The three women gasped, and held into their weapons. Zoro didn't know what made them to react like that, but before he could ask for further questions, the women already prepared themselves for a battle. _Oh?_ Zoro tightened his hold on his swords.

 **Nami**

Nami noticed her arrival has become the center of attention. Apparently the Kujas barely gets visitors from outside. Her arrival was celebrated by a small party, which she gladly accepts. The women in the tribe groomed her and even gave her some new clothes. It was really nice of them.

However, she noticed that upon her arrival, there was no man at all on the island. She finds that quite strange. Also, the mention of men itself seems to be… a taboo in this island.

So Nami didn't bother to mention more about it.

"Sister Nami! Sister Nami!" One of the women called, "This is for you! From us!"

Nami's eyes sparkled when she noticed what the item was, it was gold! The thing was made from pure gold!

"Aaah...! Really? I can keep this?"

"Yes, this is a sign of friendship from us!"

"Tha-thank you!"

Nami began to consider staying for a bit longer on this island, but she wouldn't lie that she was worried about Luffy. After staring at the gold on her hands for a bit longer, she heard the girls began to move as they noticed something was coming on their island.

"Huh? What is it?" Nami asked.

"Our leader is back."

"Leader?" Nami questioned again, wondering how their leader does looked like. She followed them to the shore, as they watched some ships arriving with their snakes.

"Our leader, the shichibunkai… Boa Hancock!"

 **Usopp**

It has to be a lie.

An island of women? Never did Usopp dreamt to meet such a legendary island.

Of all people? Him? The Great Captain Usopp? Oh, wait… of course he does deserve this. This island was told to be a myth, a lie, a fairy tale. They said it was a heaven, a _paradise_.

… _Only if the women aren't trying to stab and skin him alive right about now_.

The Great and Almighty Captain Usopp ran as he shrieked in fear. Shielding himself from the upcoming flying harpoons or-whatever-those-are. He felt his _I-should-not-be-on-this-island_ disease is coming back.

"Waaaaaaaaaait!"

Oh man, these girls sure are strong.

The Great Captain Usopp made a quick duck under some rock, and readied his aim. "T-T-Take this! _Kemuri Boshi_!" He shot at the girls, launching a smoke bomb that should stop them on their tracks for a while. He could finally use this chance to hide and sneak away from them. _Wait for me, Luffy. I am coming for you!_

He was just beginning to crawl his way out, but there were already women standing in front of him. Usopp shrieked once again. _How did they know where I am?_ He was pretty sure the smoke was hiding his presence.

"Take him to Hancock-sama, now." The woman said, the other did as told. They began to lift Usopp up and taking him to this Hancock.

"No! No, no, no! Wait! How did you know where I was? No! Please don't take me to her! Please don't kill me! Luffy needs me! I am Captain Usopp! M-My underlings will…! Aaaah! Please, no!"

Never did Usopp think the said paradise was going to be his funeral.

 **Sanji**

Sanji was pretty sure he was dead.

Kuma's attack must've killed him because now he is in heaven.

Or at least, thinking that it was.

There is _no way_ to tell this place was not that. There are women… everywhere. Women… Everywhere he went. He was surrounded by women. From the time he woke up in that tiny cell. _Ah…_ To think about that, those tender hands were the ones that touched him with care when he was unconscious. There was no way to tell that he was still alive right about now.

The women screamed and ran away from the bars when he shoved his face REALLY close to their presence, his actions creep them out. He could still sniff their smells. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts, and he lets his tongue out. No women bothered to get closer to him by now even though just barely a few seconds ago, they were quite interested by the _thing_ between his legs.

It was still okay for Sanji, though. Being jailed like that and panting like some wild animal. He could still see them. The women are still around, to guard the man and some because the curiosity.

After a few hours passed, some women informed the others that their leader has returned.

Upon hearing Boa Hancock's name, Sanji's heart leaped out right from his chest. Salivas are falling out from his mouth.

And so Boa Hancock came to take a look at their trespassing prisoner. Sanji felt like exploding to witness such a beauty so close right in front of his eyes.

Putting a disgusted look, Hancock created a heart shape out from her hands right when Sanji attempted to jump over her from inside the bars. " _Mero Mero Mellow_!" A wave came out from her hands, and in mere seconds the drolling man turned into a stone.

"Take him away." Hancock ordered as the girls began to undo the bar and took the now-is-a-stone Sanji out from the cell.

"Yes, Hancock-sama."

 **Chopper**

Chopper didn't know how it ended up like this.

He was being cuddled in the middle of a group of woman.

First, he was falling on some short of island, in a middle of a jungle. The next thing he know, was the fact that some humans- female humans finding him in the middle of the jungle. And the next thing after that, was that he was taken and tucked as they thought him of some plush toy or some short.

He was awake as he heard the giggling sounds around him. The girls were surrounding him, dressing him up like some kind of porcelain doll. Frills, flower patterns, and all. "I… I am not a doll, you bastards!"

"The tanuki…" The woman began, "The tanuki talks!"

"Ta…Tanuki?" Chopper asked. "I am not a tanuki! I am a reindeer!"

Some of the women started screaming as they panicked, but some stayed out of curiosity of the talking animal- they didn't care that Chopper just talked, all that matters was...

"You are… you are too cute!" One of them said. "We're sorry. But you really are adorable."

Chopper looked down on his body, finding himself dressing in cute frilly clothes with flower pattern. "Eeeeek! What are you doing? A-Adorable? Cute? I am a man, you know?"

"A _man_?" The word does ring an alarm to all of the girls out there. Chopper began to regret his decision to say that word, as he heard the girls began to mumbling something about 'a man in Amazon Lily'. Chopper was sweating furiously. And then some of the girls began to step forward to catch him. Chopper quickly panicked and attempted to run.

"There is no man allowed in this island." She said.

Chopper was scared. He was not ready to die- for whatever reason that is.

He could hear some of the women began to whisper something like "So men looks like a tanuki?"

"Didn't he say it was reindeer?"

Not that it actually matters now because all Chopper want right now is to be safe. He closed his eyes as the women got closer to him. But to his surprise, he felt a pair of hands hugging him tight instead.

"No!"

There is a small group of woman who tried to defend him. It was a surprise, to Chopper himself. "Don't do anything to him! He is so cute!"

"But, Hancock-sama will…" The one who tried to capture Chopper trailed off. "Now, move!"

The girls who were defending Chopper at first had to move away from Chopper. They backed away slowly. Chopper had to think fast. He turned into his walking point and attempted to run away. The women are surprised by this, but soon all the roads to escape were closed.

Chopper took a rumble ball and sweated furiously. He had to make it out from here! _Back to Luffy!_ He was hesitating in eating the ball, remembering the last time he transformed into Monster Point during Sabaody, he couldn't control it. He was just transformed back a few hours ago… his doctor knowledge knew this is not a good idea.

He threw the rumble ball into the air, and ate it. Just before the women get closer, he managed to transform into his guard point. _Now, if only he could manage to stay in this form…_

As expected, the women couldn't get through him. No one was able to break his guard point after all. Chopper sighed in relief. _Now to think for a… wait. What?_

Correct him if he was wrong, but the woman's hand and weapon… just turned… black? Chopper gasped. Oh boy, never did Chopper think his guard point would be broken at such time.

 **Robin**

Robin was enjoying herself. The Kuja tribe treated her rather nice. They were eating and drinking together. She has heard about Amazon Lily, and perhaps the rumors are true.

The women sure are friendly, Robin thinks. She could stay for a bit longer to learn more about them, _before heading back to Luffy_.

The women offered her to stay a bit longer to meet their leader, the shichibunkai Boa Hancock. She was told that she would probably love to have some chit-chat with the infamous Devil Child, Niko Robin.

It's not like Robin could leave without a boat, anyway. So she sat there patiently.

 **Franky**

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

The women ran away from the almost-naked-man who just ran into the middle of the road, and starting to dance out of nowhere.

"Auuu!" Franky screamed as he poses, continuously shaking his hips. "This place is very Suuuuuupeeeer!"

"Are all boys doing that kind of dance?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"What is… what is he doing?"

"That thing… that thing shakes too!"

Franky continued doing what he was doing. "Auuu! Come on, do the SUUPEER moves with me too! And you can be as SUUUPEEEEER as me!"

The girls sweated, not wanting to join in. After all, this man has appeared out of nowhere, falling from the sky. They took him to take care of him, but as soon as they finds out he was a man, they decided to put him in jail… only to get the jail destroyed with a… _what was that thing again?_ Do all boys shoot beams from their arms?

And now, this man decided to run into the center of the village. Without any pants. Everyone could see 'that thing' clearly as they waggle alongside his moving body.

"What is going on here?" Boa Hancock has arrived.

"H-Hancock-sama!"

Hancock quickly felt disgusted, disgruntled, when she saw Franky. A man. In her tribe? And naked, too? _And just what the hell is he doing right now?_

"O…Oh." Franky noticed Hancock's arrival. "Hi there, Sis. What's with the face?"

Having had enough of the nonsense, Hancock went into her pose and said, " _Mero Mero Mellow!_ "

"Uwaaah!"

The beam hits him, and the cyborg turned right away into a stone. However, unlike most of people Hancock witnessed, this one is not turning into stone with a love-sick pose or some short… it was rather… _strange_? Yeah, strange…

The man was turning into stone, but Hancock couldn't put it to description what that pose was. He was… making a posing of some short. A tick of sweat dropped from her head. And there is his private thing down there… out in the open just like that… yeah.

Either he is just a really huge pervert or exhibitionist or both.

Covering that private part of the petrified man from her eyes, she ordered her tribe to take him away from her.

 **Brook**

Brook was… at a tea party.

"Yohohohoho"

Not that he knew how did it end up like this either.

He was wearing a cute frilly dress as he raised a cup of tea to his lips. Around him, they are all women. Never did Brook thought he would be alive on that day to be with so many women around him.

"More tea, Buruko-chan?" a girl asked the skeleton, offering the teapot.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Margaret-san." Brook handed his cup to her, and she filled it.

Long story short… he was arrived just a moment ago there. On Amazon Lily. The island of women… of paradise. However, no man allowed in. Being a dead just bones he is, there were no absolute proof that he was a man in that form. So, for the sake of his dead-life, Brook just had to tell them that he is indeed a woman. Taking the name Buruko-chan, and apparently the ladies took the lie nicely.

As much as Brook wanted to ask them to show him their panties, he couldn't do that now (well, he attempted to, at first. Ended up getting glares and all from the women around his area-until he told them he was a woman, that is.)

"Aaah… thank you. The hot tea gives me warmth to my body… even though I am just bones. Yohohohoho!"

"Buruko-chan, you are so funny!" The girl beside him giggled.

Brook didn't know how long he could stay there, but at least it kept the women from killing him(even though he is dead already!), for now.

The tea party continued rather pleasantly, until one girl informed the partying ladies about their leader's arrival.

"Ah, Hancock-sama is back!"

"Hancock-sama?" Brook questioned. Everyone was going to meet her. Brook has heard rumors, of course. He never thought he would be on his bones to see her with his very own eyes- though he don't have any.

Upon Hancock's arrival, everyone was awed by her. Some were swooning over her. Hancock quickly recognized the new face-um, bones. And questioned _who the hell_ he is.

"He is Buruko-Chan, Hancock-sama." Margaret explained. "He just arrived… from-"

Hancock was already walking on her way to Brook. She took a quick glance at Brook and turned to the women. "What did I tell you about boys?"

"But, Hancock-sama, she is not a boy. She is…"

"He is probably lying." Hancock states out. Anyone with sharp senses could tell that the skeleton was lying for the sake of his life- or alterlife- whatever. Hancock stares at Brook in the eye. Brook gulped. He would be sweating right now if it weren't for having no skin- wait, he did anyway.

"Ah… My bad, Hancock-San… For I am not properly introducing myself. My name is Buruko, I am nothing but just bones. Yohohohoho!"

"…" Hancock was staring at him, not completely buying it. "Ok, where did do you come from, Buruko-chan? And how did you get here?"

"Ah… I am… from Sabaody Archipelago. As for how I got here… not that I really know what was happening. Yohohohoho."

Hancock gasped, that place was quite far. Hancock thought about something for a few moments, wondering how to get the real intention out from this lying skeleton.

"Why are you here?"

"That, per say… I don't really know. But, maybe… perhaps you can show me your panties… that would give me some reason to be here. Yohohoho!"

Turned out she didn't have to dig out for his identity. Getting ticked off, Hancock was glaring at Brook. Some girls gasped upon hearing Brook's question to Hancock. Sure, he was asking them for their panties too earlier, but… _this is Hancock-sama…_!

"A-Ah… I mean,… I am very sorry. Please forgive this skeleton! Ah… I am… nothing but just bones! T-that glare… sends me chill all over my spines, though I don't have any- aaah! But, I mean…"

"What did you ask for just now?"

"Ah. That. May I ask for your pa-"

" _Mero Mero Mellow_!"

The beam hits, as everyone else gasped.

He was nothing but just bones.

But perhaps you could say it is just bones and stones now.


End file.
